Peep S'mores and Pillow Pet Massacre
by a84vpszy
Summary: t wasn't like they planned on getting locked in the department store after hours with each other. It also was definitely not their fault that they had to start a fire made out of pillow pets to keep warm through the night. Things just happened to end up that way with Luffy and Zoro. It wouldn't make nearly as good a story if they didn't get trapped anyway.


Based on the OTP prompt: Imagine your OTP hiding in the middle of a circular clothes rack in a department store.

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, One Piece. If I did it would be made out of beautiful stickfigures and not nearly as good.

It wasn't like they planned on getting locked in the department store after hours with each other. It also was definitely not their fault that they had to start a fire made out of pillow pets to keep warm through the night. Things just happened to end up that way with Luffy and Zoro. It wouldn't make nearly as good a story if they didn't get trapped anyway.

When Zoro started his regular shift at the local bulk grocery mart he didn't think he would be roasting peeps over a fire to make peep smores with a small black haired kid. Well maybe not a kid, Zoro was a little to interested in him to call him that.

He first heard of the ruckus while he was on checkout duty. Something in the back by the butchers was making a lot of noise. Ignoring that and the stupid blond curly assistant who was fawning over a woman named Robin, he continued checking out a redhead named Nami.

Apparently she was going on and on about how Luffy better hurry up or she wasn't going to pay for his meat. Or she was until smoker ,one of the cooks in the back, walked up with a black haired teen being carried by the scruff of his vest. Sighing, he took a drag of his cigar blowing away from our faces. "This kid yours?" Smoker questioned looking slightly irritated with the teen.

"Luffy! What did I tell you about running off. I bet he stole meat from the ovens in the back. I thought I told him if he does it to at least do it sneakily! " She shook her head at him and turned to finish paying. That was our mistake, glancing away from him, one minute he was there and the next he was gone. Smoker already walked away and Zoro could only hope that he could defend his food in the back.

Redhead, whom he learned was Nami from her signature, finished paying and looked around. Looking like she aged a year and a half she sighed and facepalmed when she realised Luffy was gone. She looked ticked off enough to ask for my assistance finding the teen when Robin, the one Sanji was helping out, walked over and chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Luffy will probably enjoy having a little adventure. We'll come back looking for him in the morning."

The two then walked off and Zoro turned to take the next customer in line to only jump two feet in the air when he saw the teen, Luffy based on their conversation, hiding underneath the counter. He laughed and held up a finger to his lips shushing me. Zoro slowly reached up to the pole beside him with the phone on it to call Smoker in the back. Zoro would say something along the lines that he had found the thief again. He nodded agreeing with his plan,only to start to be dragged by the monkey towards the clothes section.

Slightly digging in his heels into the floor surprised by Luffy's strength Zoro protested from behind him, "Oi! What are you doing?!"

He glanced back at me with a smile that Zoro swore was a little too big for his face but seemed to fit his personality. "I can't let you get me caught and besides you looked completely bored out of your mind! Nami and Robin left me to fend for myself; don't you want to live on the edge and have an adventure for once?"

Zoro's eye widened a little. Never had he really thought to step back from responsibilities and just do something because he had a whim. He was stuck in this gray world of responsibilities. Could he really just ditch work?

As Luffy dragged him forward he realised that yes, yes he could.

And that, was how he found himself squatting in a circular clothing rack that held the most hideous clothes with a nineteen year old named Luffy. Zoro turned around and sat on the floor criss-cross looking at Luffy and laughed a little surprising himself. Not many people could get him to act not uptight, especially this fast. He laughed because Luffy had taken one of the hideous shirts, one with sunflowers and jokingly put it on. It was a fashion disaster, as Preona his sister would call it, especially with the sunny strawhat tied around his neck.

Time flew by after they started to let loose and have fun. This was probably the most fun Zoro had had in a long time. They ended up trying half of the clothes in the circle and laughing as the mess they made. ( Or Luffy tried them on and Zoro was forced to wear them.)

Neither realized that the gates had been shut until the motion turned on lights started to go out. He started to worry a little bit then. He had to go didn't he? I mean Zoro had to do SOMETHING I mean surely he had a chore or something at home that needed to be done at home.

However, those thoughts faded when he saw Luffy dragging out the blow up mattresses to a small clearing between some aisles. He really didn't have anything outside or work.

Somehow in a few minutes or an half hour ( It was hard to tell with no clock.) they made a small fort out of blowout mattresses, blankets, sheets, and chairs.

However when the temperature dropped and both were getting hungry Zoro had an idea. He recruited Luffy to come help him carry stuff over from the children's section. They worked together to drag out the chairs and sheets that hung over their head to create an opening.

Then with a lot of pillow pets in the center and a cooking lighter they created a fire. They left a good amount next to them to restock the fire when it ran low and opened marshmallows and peeps to roast over the fire to make smores out of them.

They traded stories between each other like the one time Zoro had gotten so lost while on vacation he ended up in an entirely differently country which he hadn't even had the proper paperwork to visit. Luffy told tales of all the fights he'd gotten into and about how he'd eaten so many fruit roll ups the his friend Usopp had completely mummified him in wrappers as he slept.

Neither noticed the change between being awake and falling asleep to the diminishing pillow pet massacre. And neither knew that both were thinking the same thing: This would definitely be the kind of adventure they wouldn't mind repeating (differently of course or that would be boring.)

No, It wasn't like they planned on getting locked in the department store after hours with each other. Also It also was definitely not their fault that they had to start a fire made out of pillow pets to keep warm through the night. Things just happened to end up that way with Luffy and Zoro. It wouldn't make nearly as good a story if they didn't get trapped anyway. and the story would definitely be one to continue now that the first chapter had happened.

Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated and loved and flamed are added to the pillow pet fire to keep the OTP going. Anyway, Goodnight everyone…. I need sleep...


End file.
